Delicious: Emily's New Beginning/Patrick's Garden
This is the third restaurant for Emily's New Beginning. Before Emily's place was destroyed, Emily and Patrick didn't notice Edward and others play the electric car while Emily runs the patio. Level 1 *Paige crawls to the chicken. *Emily: It's so good to be back here... *Patrick: I know, it seems like we spent the last few months of your pregnancy cuddled up on a blanket right over here. *Emily: It was so huge, it's not like I could do much of anything else! *Patrick: You were never huge; you were beautiful. As always! *Emily and Patrick kiss again *Patrick leaves the garden and Emily place Paige back to the spot. Level 2 *Evelyn enters the garden while Emily and Patrick care Paige with daisies. *Evelyn: She really is your daughter, isn't she? *Evelyn: When you were little you loved picking flowers. *Emily: Oh yeah. Grandpa taught me how to make daisy chains... *Emily: I think I must have picked a thousand of them. *Emily: Let's make some daisy chains with Paige. *Patrick leaves the garden, while Evelyn starts making chains. During the level *Emily has to find 16 daisies from the ground. Afterward *Evelyn finished making chains. Edward enters the garden. *Emily: How many do you have? *Emily gives daisy chains to Evelyn. *Emily: That should be enough. *Some time later... *Emily, Evelyn, and Paige had daisies! *Edward: There they are! Three generations of Napoli woman wearing daisy chains! *'Three generations wearing daisy chains! Take a picture!' *Edward: Dad would be proud! Level 3 *Patrick digs in the plant pot. *Patrick: Then, we dig a small hole and put the seed in it. *Paige: Ga-guu? *Patrick: Sure! You can put one of the seeds in there... *Patrick takes care of Paige, letting her drop the seed in it. *Patrick: Great! Now Daddy covers then with dirt... *Patrick covers with dirt. *Patrick: ...then we give then a little water... *Patrick waters the tree. *Patrick: ...and soon enough, strawberries will appear that Mommy can sell in her restaurant! *Patrick: Isn't that cool? *Patrick leaves the garden. *Emily laughs when Paige throws dirt! During the level *Emily cleans the dirt from the garden. Afterward *Patrick enters the garden. He's happy. *Patrick: Just like your dad! *Emily: Look at you two... *'Dirty! Dirty! Take a picture!' *Emily: I thought we had enough dirt with just one gardener in the family... Level 4 *Paige hugs teddy bear. Antonio is at the garden, looking at Patrick work on vegetables. *Patrick: I'm sorry, Antonio, but I'm still working on the vegetables. *Patrick: You were so quick with your re-order. *Antonio: I know, it's been really crazy with all the college kids over at the pizzeria... *Antonio: We're the hottest place to eat for the entire campus! *Patrick: That's amazing! *Patrick: Now, if only i had a quick way to get these vegetables for you... *Antonio: We don't open for a few hours yet; want me to help you out? *Patrick: Really? That would be great! *Antonio helps Patrick out. Afterward *Patrick delivers vegetables and Emily and Patrick swing! *Brigid visits the garden. Antonio gave Brigid a hug. *Antonio: What's happening? You okay, Brigid? *Brigid: It's just... I remember doing that with Patrick when he was a baby. *Antonio Well... what are we waiting for? *'Brigid and Antonio make Paige swing! Take a picture!' Level 5 *Francois bring something cool to the garden. *Francois: Look what I found! *Francois: It's a bouncy castle! *Francois: Someone just left i9t on the side at the street... *Francois: Crazy, right? Their loss is our gain! *Emily: I bet this could be a hit with all the families we're seeing. Let's blow it up! *Francois leaves the garden. During the level *Emily blows the bouncy castle. Afterward *Francois and Paige are in bouncy castle! *Patrick enters the garden. There was a kid and Soccer mom visited the garden. *"See, Mom? I told you!" *"Thye stole our bouncy castle!" **Makes Francois scared. *Francois: I thought, It was on the curb... *"We were setting up for a birthday party!" *Francois: I'm so sorry... *"I've got all these kids on their way, but there's no way we'll get set up on time." *Emily: What if you had it here? *"What? Really? Hmm. That could work! Are you sure?" *Emily: It's the least we can do after stealing your bouncy castle! *Emily: I can even call my dad and he'll throw in some free desserts! Level 6 *The kids and Soccer mom visit the garden. *"Where do you want us, dear?" *Emily: Wherever you want! *Kids go into bouncy castle while Richard and Dainton enter the garden. *Richard: So, Emily, do you still have a place for me and Dainton? *Emily: Richard? I didn't know you were coming... *"Tana, CATCH!" *A kid splat into Dainton! *Dainton: WHY YOU LITTLE... *Kids move away from Dainton. *Emily: Here's a towel. Why don't you two take this for table? Away from the kids. *Dainton takes the towel from Emily and uses it. *Dainton: Thanks... *Dainton and Richard sit at the table. = *"Kids, come and sit, please!" *Kids go sit at the table. During the level *Emily has to feed the party. She needs to feed Richard and Dainton as well as kids. Afterward *They leave the garden. The party's over! *Dainton and Richard leave the table. *Emily: Well? Did you enjoy the food? *Richard: It was grea... *Dainton: You're a decent enough chef, I suppose... *Emily: You think so? *Dainton: Yes, but you know nothing about creating an atmosphere... *Dainton: Those things are positively everywhere. It's a disgrace. *Francois rushed into the garden. *Francois: Emily, great news! *Francois: Another one of Lessard brothers is coming to find out what all the fuss is about. *Dainton: Come on, Richard. We have places to be. *Richard and Dainton leave the garden. *Francois: Don't let the door hit you on the way out! Level 7 *Lessard brother the food critic visits the garden. *He writes the review. *"Ah-Hem..." *Emily: Sir, is there anything I can get for you? *"Lots of smiling customers." *Emily: Well, that's something we can do! *Francois leaves the garden. During the level *Emily has to keep at least 35 customers happy. Afterward *Lessard finishes the review. Francois enters the garden. *They see his review, then think. *"You'll just have to wait and read my review." *Food critic leave. Francois and Emily are sad-thinking. Level 8 *Emily: And?? And??? *Francois reads a newspaper. *Francois: It's amazing! *Francois: "Em's Garden is the place to be for a rice, relaxing meal with the family." *Francois: The food is wonderful, and the staff will make you feel right at home. *Francois: "Finally, a true alternative to those stuffy, old places run by Dainton Wu." *Francois: Like I said: amazing! *Francois leaves the garden. Afterward *Emily saw a leaf fall from a pear tree. *Emily shakes, then she put an orange scarf on Paige. Level 9 *Emjly: Uhm, Patrick, that plant looks pretty weird... *Patrick: I know, it's a cross between rhubarb and strawberry... *Patrick: ...Even though it looks pretty weird, it tastes great! *Patrick gives the plant to Emily to taste. *Emily: This tastes amazing! We should send a couple of them over to Dad for pies. *Patrick: That's a great idea! I didn't know what to do with them. *Patrick: But we should probably get picking before the trust sets in. *Emily: *sigh* I was kind of hoping we could spend the rest of our lives here. *Patrick: I know, but there will always be a next summer. *Emily and Patrick kiss. Then, Patrick leaves the garden. Level 10 *Paige crawls to Emily. *Patrick: Boy! It's chilly. Tomorrow, you should probable go back to the restaurant. *Patrick: It's lousy, I know, but at least it's a beautiful fall day. *Emily: You're right! I've still got a while day to enjoy the garden. *Patrick leaves the garden. Afterward *Patrick and Emily ship the boxes. * *Riiing* *Patrick answers the phone. *Patrick: It... It's for you... *Emily answers. *Emily: This is Emily... *Emily returns to her place. Emily's place was destroyed by fire! *She's so surprised!